


Buono Tomato!

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Laethia Recording Studios [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Randomness, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recording of Buono Tomato by Romano with some surprise guests! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buono Tomato!

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned there is heavily hinted Spamano and lightly hinted every other relationship mentioned, so if you don't like, don't read! 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or its music...

Romano heads to the microphone and carefully extracts it from the stand. He gives a nod to Austria and Estonia, signalling that he’s ready to begin singing. The music begins and an involuntary smile appears on his face before he says into the microphone, “Hey, Spain! We were able to harvest a hell of a lot of tomatoes again this year, jackass!” 

Spain chuckles silently at the line, knowing how much his Roma loves tomatoes. This song fits the both of them pretty well so they both enjoy listening to it.

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_  
_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_  
_Red on the bottom and green on the top_  
_Toma-toma-tomato! Hmph!_

He does a slight nod at the ‘hmph’ noise, causing his audience to smile slightly. He bobs his head while listening to the instrumental music, enjoying having the spotlight on him for once.

_There are tomatoes in my pasta!_  
_And tomatoes on my pizza!_  
_My charming red treasure_  
_How I love tomatoes!_

_But…_

_Wurst and potatoes are heretical things!_  
_My brother eats them and gets more- more- and more macho!_  
_What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor!!_

Everyone had been silently laughing at the last verse, knowing how well it fit the Southern Italian. Suddenly France bursts into the room, causing Romano to yell out, “Aaaah! It’s France! Protect me, God damn bastard!! Don’t leave me alone with that son of a bitch!” He says the final statement a little less worried once Spain has France sit down as far away from Romano as he can be. 

_I’ll give you another one!_  
_I’ll give you a beautiful one!_  
_Eat a delicious tomato_  
_And come dance with me!_

_(Amore!) [Love!]_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_  
_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_  
_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! [See ya!]_  
_I’m South Italy!_

He makes a proud face at the final line and everyone smiles, knowing how happy Romano is to be getting his spotlight. He suddenly makes a face before saying, “Aaah… I’m starving! But this isn’t close to over, hell!” 

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_  
_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_  
_Green on the bottom and red on the top_  
_Toma-toma-tomato! Hmph!_

His audience rolls their eyes, knowing that they’re going to have to take the Italians out for food once Romano’s finished. Having two Italians sing about their favorite foods right before lunch probably wasn’t the best idea…

_Spain brought some!_  
_He brought some from America!_  
_My country’s national treasure_  
_How I love tomatoes!_

_But…_

_This isn’t just for reciting words of love._  
_The wine glass in his hand is always twink- twink- and twinkling_  
_And when I was an adorable kid back then, when I was ignored, that dick!_

During the verse, France walks up behind Romano where he can’t see him. He decides to start poking Romano, eliciting a scream. “AAAAAAH! God damn it! I’m always the one being targeted!” France continues to poke him despite this, causing Romano to say, “Spain, you bastard, come rescue me already!” 

Spain sighs quietly and stands up, walking over to the duo. He grabs France by the arm and drags him back over to his seat, telling him to sit down this time. He walks over to Romano and wraps an arm around him, wanting to be there to protect him if France came back over.

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_  
_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_  
_The Mediterranean Sea! O sole mio! [Oh my sun!]_  
_I’m South Italy!_

Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Prussia sneaks in during the verse, having a sense that the other members of the BTT are here. He smirks when he’s right and when he notices who’s performing right now. Since no one knows he’s here, he manages to sneak up behind Romano and Spain, waiting for the right time to prank them. 

Germany at that moment notices Prussia and makes a quiet groaning noise, facepalming at the stupidity of his brother. 

_I may not be useful with chores…_  
_And brother may be better with art and trade…_  
_And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird…_  
_But I…! But I…!_

At that moment, he feels a hand touch his curl and he yells out, “CHIGIIIIIIIIIII!” Spain glares at Prussia, who is grinning sheepishly at the rest of the group. He slinks over to Austria, ready to bother him during the rest of the performance. Austria is currently scowling at him for disrupting the performance and Prussia sighs quietly, knowing he’s going to have to make it up to the other nation at some point. During this, Romano continues to sing.

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_  
_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_  
_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_  
_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_  
_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_  
_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_  
_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)_

_Uno! Due! Tre! Dai! [One, two, three, come on!]_

_I’ll give you another one!_  
_I’ll give you a beautiful one!_  
_Eat a delicious tomato_  
_And come dance with me!_

_(Amore!)_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_  
_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_  
_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!_  
_I’m South Italy!_

He smiles slightly at the end of the song, happy that he managed to perform it perfectly. The music continues on for a bit before ending with flair and when it’s done, he puts the mic back in the stand. The minute he does that he feels Spain hug him from behind and he rolls his eyes, leaning back into the hug slightly. Spain turns him around and plants a kiss on his cheek, causing his face to light up. “You did maravilloso!” Spain announces before cheekily grinning at him, “And you look like one of mi tomates~” This causes Romano’s blush to deepen and for him to stomp over to the rest of the countries watching. 

Spain just follows happily, knowing that this is how Romano acts when he’s embarrassed. When Romano arrives at the other group, he’s glomped by his fratello and he rolls his eyes. “You did great, fratellone! Ve~” Italy announces, causing the other countries to nod their heads.

“Ohonhonhon~ I agree, mon ami! You did well!” France announces, causing Romano to scowl.

“I am not your friend, wine bastard!” He’s secretly feeling flattered by this compliment, but he’ll never let anyone know that. 

“I agree with Itaria-kun. You performed beautifurry.” Japan says, receiving a nod from Romano. The other countries give compliments like this and Romano feels loved for a change. Normally, he feels inferior to his fratello, but not at this moment. 

Austria comes over and tells them that they’re free to leave now and everybody exits the building. Italy and China head off in one direction, using China and Japan’s car. Japan leaves with Germany, presumably going to the same restaurant as China and Italy. France and Prussia leave in their own vehicles, going home or to lunch with their significant others. Spain smirks at Romano and whispers, “I walked here, so how about lunch and then we head back to my place?” He winks at the end, causing Romano to flush once again.

“Fine, tomato bastard, but you’re paying…” He says, causing Spain to smile widely.

“Fantastico! And of course, I will, mi amor!” Romano’s blush darkens at the term of affection before they head off to get pizza together.


End file.
